


Bird with broken wings

by CrystalNavy



Series: Children of the sea [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A bird with broken wings can't fly now, but with some help, it will fly in the futurePart one of my favorite character collection. Some stories will be AU, some not. This one is an AU, focusing on ASL trio childhood





	1. Well-kept secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is hiding something from them, but inevitably, they find out.

"It's a draw again." Sabo smiled brightly 

"Damn, I thought I've had it......." Luffy pouted

"You'd never be on the same level as us." Ace teased with a smug grin

"It's getting late." Sabo pointed out "We should get home by nightfall."

"Yeah." Ace agreed

But as they approached their home, they all saw a man in black disappear from view. One minute he was there, the other he was not.

"It's like a magic trick!" Luffy beamed "I should find that guy and ask him to teach me it!"

"You shouldn't talk to strangers, Luffy." Sabo ruffled his hair and deposited the firewood he had gathered on the ground outside the hut.

And once they lit a fire, they saw it.

Several men, all clad in black, were peering at them, hidden between the trees.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed, before calling out to them "Come join us, you guys! Don't be shy!"

"Luffy." Sabo sighed in exasperation "Not everyone you meet could be trusted."

"But......" Luffy protested

He looked towards the forest again, only to see that the persons were gone.

"You've scared them away....." Luffy pouted

"Let's just eat." Sabo suggested, knowing that Luffy will focus solely on food once it was mentioned

And he wasn't wrong.

-x-

At daytime he could pretend nothing was wrong, but nights were different matter. During nights, when his brothers were asleep, he could show his true feelings. He could be afraid and worried. He knew exactly who those men in black they saw today were, and why they were here. They were here for him.

Ironically, it was not himself he was worried about. It was his two brothers. After so long, his legacy had come-a-knocking, threatening to engulf them as well. They weren't safe. They weren't safe as long as he was here with them.

No. He refused to let his beloved brothers get swept into his troubles. He would think of something.

He heard a movement, and turned around. A man clad in black was perched on a windowsill.

"You know why I am here." the man said in deep baritone "So let's just skip the formalities."

"Yeah, you are here for me." he chuckled 

"You could either come with us peacefully." the man continued "Or we can come and take you by force, in which case we'll also kill both of your brothers as your punishment for being so uncooperative. You have five days to decide."

With that, the man disappeared, and as he watched it happen, he knew one thing.

He was a bird with broken wings.

But he would endure anything for the sake of his brothers.

-x-

At the heart of the forest, several men clad in black were sitting around the fire.

"I've delivered our ultimatum to him." their final member announced upon arriving

"Good. That man would pay us well." another said "We would be loaded for life."

"And to think all we've gotta do is capture a single kid." a third man snickered "It's like, the easiest job ever....."

"Kampai!" the first man who spoke opened a bottle of liquor "To our successful job!"

"To our successful job!" the others chorused as they clanked their glasses

They drank and partied for the rest of the night.

-x-

It started out as any other morning, with Ace, Luffy and Sabo doing the usual stuff.

It wasn't until mid-day that the first signs started to appear.

The ever-observant Luffy was the first to notice.

"Ne, Ace." Luffy tugged at the eldest's sleeve "Doesn't Sabo seem more spaced-out than usual?"

"Now that you mention it, he does." Ace nodded 

"Just thinking." Sabo laughed nervously

His gaze swept past Ace and he peered at the man clad in black, who was standing nearby.

The second sign appeared during lunch. Luffy and Ace started devouring food as soon as it was brought out.

Sabo, on the other hand, didn't touch his own.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ace asked between mouthfuls

"Not hungry." Sabo simply said

"But it's meat!" Luffy joined in "No one can say no to meat!"

"All right, spill." Ace said evenly

"I should've known I couldn't keep it from you two." Sabo sighed "Those men in black were hired by my biological father to get me back. Apparently, he now has a use for me. I didn't want to get you involved...."

"Well, tough luck." Ace said "Because we're already involved. We're brothers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd try some variety from my usual.
> 
> To be continued.....


	2. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has its equal opposite reaction - Aaron Burr, Hamilton

Kenuto was in position. It was best to commence the operation during the night. He had his henchmen tighten the net around the area, and he would jump in and snatch the target once the time was appropriate. He also counted on the love the target had for his brothers, which would make capturing him easier.

"Ne, mister?" a small voice rang from somewhere to his right 

.....Then again, he hadn't counted on one of those very same brothers discovering his location so early

"I think your abilities are cool, mister." Luffy continued "Ace and Sabo think so too."

"That right?" Kenuto ruffled his hair with a false smile "Well, I think you've got what it takes to achieve your dream too. Tell ya what, you tell me more about your brother and I will teach you some tricks you could use to gain an upper hand against your enemies."

"Really?" Luffy's eyes lit up "That's neat!"

And so, Luffy launched into a tale about his brothers. Kenuto paid extra attention to the bits about Sabo, jutting down the details about him into his notebook. He disregarded information about Ace. 

Until Luffy let slip that Ace was the Pirate King's son, that was.

Kenuto considered his options. Right now, he'd focus on Sabo, as was the deal, but nothing said he couldn't go after Ace once he delivered Sabo to his parents. And capturing Pirate King's son would set him for life.

But Luffy was in front of him, winding up his attack

"Sorry, mister, but now that I've revealed Ace's real parentage, I cannot let you leave here." Luffy apologized "Ace would be in danger if I let you go."

Kenuto stared at Luffy dumbly, as realization hit him. Luffy let that information about Ace slip out on purpose, so he'd have an excuse to clobber the hell out of Kenuto. 

He got hit by an enhanced punch, which made his knees give out, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Luffy exhaled. Sabo was safe, and so was Ace.


End file.
